Where Are we Going From Here
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Reno's fired from Shinra and out on the streets. When Tseng and Rude try to console him,Reno wanders off. But this time,forever.


**On a long road,miles to go**

**It's winding and cold and it's covered with snow  
**

**But I ask you what we all want to know  
**

**Where are we going from here...  
**

Reno paced through the cold streets of Midgar,alone,failing to shiver. The temperature was well below 30 degrees,yet in nothing but boots,black jeans,and a white t-shirt,Reno walked,lost in his own world of confusion as his mind was shutting down from shock and betrayal. He'd just been thrown out of Shinra for returning from a mission with an injured Tseng. The redhead had asked,begged,no,**cried** for Rufus to let him keep his job. But the blond couldn't and refused to see past the long list of injuries and fired the redhead. As far as Tseng was concerned,getting himself hurt was deliberate, but he made sure not to tell Rufus.

**Lines on my face,lines on my hands**

**Lead to a future I don't understand  
**

**Some things don't go as they're planned...  
**

**Where are we going from here...  
**

Rufus had picked a fine time to fire him,too...right smack in the middle of Winter with three feet of snow on the ground. As he walked,his mind was gone. He held a look of defeat and sorrow on his face. Tears were sliding down his face,but he remained silent. He'd lost was his way of life. Shinra was the only job he could find that satisfied the wild animal inside of him. Now,he wasn't working for them anymore. Wind whipped at his face,demanding a reaction from him,but he didn't give it. He was too lost,too heartbroken. People in the streets watched as he walked by,just staring in disbelief as they saw the tears descend from his eyes. Turks were disciplined to the point of having no reaction. Silence was their only reaction to pain or death. It was like being brainwashed. They were taught to hold no connections with anyone. It scared the people around him. To see a Turk cry was just **unheard of**. Their discipline made it impossible.

**Tracing the trails through the mirrors of time**

**Spinning in circles with riddles in rhyme  
**

**We lose our way,trying to find  
**

**Searching to find our way home...  
**

**Trying to find our way home...  
**

The redhead was walking quietly. His hands had already caught frostbite,but he was too far gone in his own little world to notice the pain or cold temperature. His mind was suddenly ripped back into reality when he heard his name being called. He turned towards it slowly,but it was distant to him. So distant to him that he almost didn't here it,but it came again and he heard it completely and clearly. ''Reno?''A new voice. Yet even as he turned his head,the Turks that called him could see that he wasn't all there anymore. ''Reno?''it called. Tseng. Tseng's voice was almost non-existent in the back of his head. Reno turned and looked at them,his head tilting slightly. Tears had begun flowing more frequently from his eyes when he saw who the voice belonged to. He remembered it now. ''...How...how can you look at me like that...?''Reno asked softly,almost in a whisper. Suddenly the wind blew harder than ever,tearing the black leather hair tie from his red hair,causing it to flow freely to the side as the wind slowed and became gentle again. ''...How can you look at me...when you destroyed me...?'' ''Reno.'' Another voice. Rude. Rude had become worried,just by what the redhead had said. Even his grammar had turned proper.

**As the day dies,with tears in our eyes**

**There's too few hellos and too many goodbyes  
**

**Silence answers our cries...  
**

**Where are we going from here...  
**

''Reno,I...''Tseng became quiet. ''I didn't mean to...'' His voice was caught in his throat. Reno gazed at them. He was lost again. ''...Why did I join a group of killers...?''Reno asked quietly. Tseng and Rude stared at each-other for a moment. That was the first time Reno, or any Turk had asked such a question. They didn't know how to answer it. When they remained quiet,Reno turned and looked up at the sky. Nothing made sense to him. It was all jumbled around. Why he **had** joined a group of killers was beyond him now. The silent surroundings seemed peaceful. Rude saw that something in Reno had died. Something rather vital. If only Rufus could see what he'd done. ''...Is there...another way...?''Reno asked himself,making sure his friends couldn't hear him. He began walking again,away from his friends. ''Hey,where are you going?''Rude called. ''I'm gonna try and...find my way...home...''the redhead answered faintly. With that,he wandered off into the Winter snow and fog,never to be seen or heard from again. It was what he wanted. To be left alone. To be left for dead. Like so many other Turks that had served Shinra at one time or another. Like so many other Turks that were left behind,even when they needed help. Like Reno,who was innocent for Tseng getting hurt. But when Rufus refused to listen to him,everything came crashing down on him.

**We're all on this road,with miles to go**

**Braving new pathways into the unknown  
**

**But who do you ask,when no one really knows  
**

**Where we are going from here...  
**

**Tracing the trails through the mirrors of time  
**

**Spinning in circles with riddles in rhyme  
**

**We lose our way,trying to find  
**

**Searching to find our way home...  
**

**Trying to find our way home...  
**

**Please help me find my way home...  
**

Tell me what you thought. A little...hint to other readers,and it's just an idea that works for me too,when writing a story, don't try and think about it,but play some music,doesn't matter what kind,and let it guide your hands across the keys. This is my first story and I don't usually write like this,but I wanted to do something different. :)


End file.
